Golden Cage
by junjougirl15
Summary: My first AU! Set in the victorian era, Sebastian's an ex-soldier imprisoned for homosexuality, whereas Ciel's been brought into prison for petty theft. Can they get over their disagreements and prejudices to love each other? warnings: yaoi, slight angst
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

This is my first ever AU, so reviews and constructive critique are very much welcomed!

Warnings: yaoi, violence, angst.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been eight hundred and fifty-four days in counting. Corporal…no, only _Mr._ Sebastian Michaelis now, sat in his confines, chalking off one more day on the blackened, dirtied wall. Every now and then, a lock would click, or one of the prisoners would scream or yell from the rough beatings of the guards, but he paid no attention.

_Claude._ The ex-soldier ground his teeth in infuriation, a desperate feeling of anger and betrayal washing over him like hell-fire. How could Claude have done this to him? They had never been close. Yet they were, at the same time. Their relationship had always been a love/hate one, a passionate, searing flame that burned within both of them, never enough to make them happy, but always too much to give up.

He could remember the brutal feeling of Claude's lips travelling down his spine, nipping and growling in fearsome lust, the hot whisperings in his ear, the feeling of scalding flesh against his own. That hatred and love mingled in such a dangerous, appealing mixture, that called to him through primal instinct. Claude had been cruel, but always too beautiful, too much to give up.

Until one night. That night when he had found Claude, _his_ Claude, wrapped in the arms of another man… no, _boy_. One of the young recruits. Blonde, a little bratty, who encompassed everything about both love and hate that Sebastian had ever known. His temperament would swing from loving to cruel in a flash. Perfect for Claude. That monster.

And he had seen them. The way that boy's head tossed back in anguished pleasure, as he impaled himself on what always should have been Sebastian's. Claude's expression of cruel ecstasy, a face which Sebastian had thought belonged only to him.

But no, it didn't. It belonged to Claude, and Claude only. None of his lovers could ever own that expression, never claim it as their own. And Sebastian had left him. Good riddance to bad rubbish, and all that. Now that Claude was gone, he didn't even miss him.

But Claude had wanted his revenge. As usual, he still wanted to hurt him, even now. Not through violence, like it used to be. Instead, he had done the cruelest thing he could. He had destroyed Sebastian's pride. He had told the authorities that his _colleague_ was gay. His _colleague_. Was that all Sebastian was to him? Not even a friend. And he could get rid of Sebastian so easily, without even a second thought. To have him locked up behind bars. And for what? For the crime of _love_.

There was a sudden clash and a clash of metal as the jail door was jerked open. The ex-soldier glanced up. The prison guard thrust a small boy into the cell, leaving him in a broken pile on the ground.

"This is yer cell-mate, Phantom'ive." The guard sneered. "'E's in 'ere for sodomy. If yer lucky, 'e might not rape ya. Don' fancy yer chances much though."

He gave a roaring laugh, slamming the bars behind him as he left.

The boy… Phantomhive… sat silently in his corner, staring at the wall. Sebastian gazed at him, without a word. The boy was bruised from the inevitable cruelty of the officers, his lip cut, and a little trickle of blood dripping down his chin.

What Michaelis really noticed first though, was his eyes. One was a stunning cerulean blue, matching the shade of his hair with a dull elegance which seemed to be more appropriate for royalty than one like himself. The other, contrasted completely. A shocking violet colour, quite unnatural, and certainly unusual. Maybe it was fake… Sebastian didn't know. It was impossible to receive such a beautiful eye colour purely from any mortal birth.

A rope bit into the flesh of his wrists, his hands slowly growing grey from the lack of circulation. _So beautiful and hideous at the same time._

He coughed politely. The boy didn't look at him, merely gazing dully down at the floor.

"Um… Master Phantomhive?" he ventured. "Do you wish me to untie you? Those look dreadfully painf…."

"I'm fine!" the boy snapped. "Keep away from me!"

Michaelis blinked. How discourteous. This child should really learn some manners. Of course if it was to do with his up-bringing, then it certainly couldn't be helped…

"May I ask, if you please, what you are in here for? You are quite young to already be in jail, Master Phantom…"

"Theft. And don't call me "Master Phantomhive", like that."

Sebastian smiled. Although there was nothing pleasant in the boy's tone, at least he had responded.

"Then what am I to call you?"

The young Phantomhive's reply was terse. "Don't."

Sebastian sighed, and returned to scribbling on the wall, the chalk rough in his hand. Every now and again, it would screech, like nails on a blackboard. The boy behind him shuddered.

"Would you stop that?" the child snarled.

Sebastian smirked to himself. Quite the little Lord, this one. Although, of course, it was quite pleasant to have some company after all this time. Other than the absolute _thugs_ he did the "public service" with. And anyway, this one was sort of entertaining. It was quite amusing to wind him up like this. The angry flush that crossed the boy's face was quite adorable.

"If you don't mind me saying, _Master_ Phantomhive, you don't seem like a boy from the streets."

"What do you mean?"

"You aren't as timid as most of them." Sebastian watched the boy's expression carefully. Phantomhive pursed his lips, and made a non-committal shrug. As if there was something he wasn't quite willing to tell. But Sebastian would coax it out. After-all, he was _one hell of a soldier_.

"I take it you weren't always on the streets then?" he continued. "I wonder where you could have come from? A runaway, perhaps? Or maybe a _prostitute's son_?"

The teen snarled, slapping Sebastian round the face roughly. "How _dare _you insult my lineage, you bastard? I will have you know, I am the son of _Lord_ and _Lady_ Phantomhive! I am nothing short of royalty and you…!" his face paled in realisation at his own words.

The black-haired man smiled. So easy to get information out of this one. One blow to his pride, and he will tell you _everything_. He drew closer to the boy, whispering in his ear, "And I wonder what the son of Lord and Lady Phantomhive is doing on the streets, hmm? Run-away, little one?"

"Or _disowned_?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Thank you so much for all your reviews! I'm really glad you like it! So yeah, anyway, here's Chapter Two!

Warnings: yaoi.

"What are you talking about?"

The words were harsh to the ear, but betrayed a nervousness that only Sebastian would have been able to detect. The same ring as a military Officer's voice before the battle. Harsh, controlling, yet terrified beneath the façade.

"Were you disowned, _Earl_ Phantomhive?" Sebastian spoke softly, watching multiple expressions flicker over that beautiful, _disgusting_ face.

"Don't be stupid." Yet the boy's hands quivered in their binds, shadows flitting over his face in dancing patterns from the one, small candle.

"It's true, is it not?" he breathed in the boy's ear, like a demon to its prey. _Show me. Show me everything about your life, your heart, your soul._

One bare foot struck Sebastian's knee, hard. Scrambling to his feet, furious tears welled up, streaming in rivers down the boy's face. "What would you know? What would you know about any of this? You don't know me! You don't even know my parents! How do you…you… you fucking queer!...you…"

He collapsed once more in a quivering heap, clutching his hand to his chest. And on his thumb, a ring. Shattered, destroyed, the sapphire broken into pieces, the metal cracked. No, Sebastian didn't know anything about this. And it was not his place to judge.

He crept over, gently untying the binds around the teen's wrists. It was too much to hold him, just now. Not when the boy was so wary of him still.

Their eyes met for a moment as Sebastian untied the ropes, a mutual acceptance passing between them, as the gentle gesture was the only gift Sebastian had to offer. Neither man said a word.

Sebastian released the boy's wrists silently, and stood to leave. And then, a soft tugging at his trouser leg. The boy, stared expressionlessly down at the floor, too embarrassed to say a word, yet not wanting to let him go. The man gave his signature half-smile, sitting back down on the floor beside the boy. He could stay here for now.

The boy did not move nearer to him as Sebastian lay down. Nor did he edge away. And when Sebastian pulled him closer, he did not protest, rather letting out a blissful sigh of comfort and relief to be in someone's arms once more. No matter _who_ that "someone" happened to be.

The man gazed down at the sleeping boy in his arms. Such purity, such vulnerability that he had never seen in Claude. So incredibly _different_, this view of a person. Sebastian gulped as he felt something familiar flit through him. Something a little like fear, or like… attraction. It was hard to tell the difference after Claude. The way the boy's fists curled unconsciously into his shirt, the gentle fluttering of thick black eyelashes… Sebastian could have laughed. This tenderness was so different from the boy's awakened façade.

Maybe this was what his soul was like.

A soft cry dropped from the sleeping-boy's lips. A pained sound. Beautiful, needy, anguished and terrified, all at once, like the final cry of a nightingale before her death*. _Yes._ This was what he was truly like. Not that like that amateur acting he seemed to have employed previously.

A sadistic grin cracked across the elder man's face. Sometimes this is what one needed. To see others in pain, even if it's just to know you are not the only one. Slender fingers traced a pattern over the curve of the boy's cheek, lingering for a moment on a single, plump lip.

Claude had hurt him so much. But now, _he_ was in control. And _he_ would cause the pain. He had too long been hurt over and over. Now it was somebody else's turn. _This_ Somebody.

The boy twitched. Cerulean eyes fluttered open, the limp body stiffening within Sebastian's grasp. "Se-Sebastian… what are you…"

But for now, he would act gentle. Because that's the way it always hurts most.

"I know I have not exactly been the most… amicable of people tonight. But… you know you can talk to me, don't you? You will lose your mind if you go through this alone." Those slender long fingers smoothed a long strand of blue hair behind the boy's ear.

He blushed. "Wh…why are you touching me like this? I'm not… I don't…like men…"

Sebastian smiled gently back at him. _Soon I will break your heart._ "Then why is your heart pounding so loud?"

The boy gulped. "I…it's not…"

He tensed once more as Sebastian pulled him tenderly into his arms, cradling the back of his head. "Oh, I think it _is_."

Their eyes met for a second, their noses touching briefly. Sebastian's hand in his hair, the brush of his hand on the boy's leg, the subtle slip of skin on skin, inhaling each other's sweet breath in anticipation.

And their lips met as fire and ice, clashing in impossible co-existence, struggling for dominance, for superiority. To end the other.

"Your heart is pounding _very_ loud, indeed, Phantomhive."

"I…it's Ciel…" the boy gasped.

Nails trailed delicately along the slightly bared expanse of young flesh, slipping silently and seductively up the boy's shirt to tweak roughly at a nipple, Sebastian's lips moving slowly down to the boy's throat.

"Se-Sebastian…"

Said man felt the boy's grip tighten around his shoulders and smiled, his kisses at the boy's neck becoming slightly rougher. Showing the demon within himself. They turned to bites, ravenous nips, as though he wanted to tear the boy apart, consume him for all he was. And his hand travelled its path, playing tauntingly along the tightening seam of the boy's shorts.

The teenager gave a noise that sounded somewhere between a squeal and a moan, suddenly pushing the man away.

"N…no… Sebastian… I can't…"

But the man crept closer still, his hand resuming its post on the boy's crotch, massaging gently, causing the boy to cry out once more.

"I'll stop, Phantomhive. But only if you tell me why I should."

The boy's eyes widened, staring up at him in a mixture of infuriation and fear. "N…no…I can't tell…"

The ex-soldier smirked. "Very well, Phantomhive."

He began to tug down the boy's flies. The teen let out a yell and tried to struggle out of his grasp, kicking and screaming. "No! Don't!"

Sebastian dropped him to the floor once more, bending over the boy's crumpled body. The boy sobbed into the cold granite cobbles, hands balling into helpless fists. Sebastian gazed down coldly, unaffected by the sight of such weakness. "Then tell me."

Ciel Phantomhive sat up slowly, clutching his shirt protectively with one hand. On it, shone a silvery scar. A curling, viciously carved "S".

"W…when I was at my parent's house… there was…they found me…" a single tear fell from the boy's cheek, landing in a small puddle on the stone floor. "…they found me with another boy… and they… they said they didn't want…"

His knees curled up to his chest, his face buried into his arms. _So vulnerable. So tender._

"They said they didn't want a sodomite as a son." That scarred hand curling into a fist, as if in remembrance of its suffering. "And they… they… they branded me. So they would know if I came back. So they could turn me away again."

_So vulnerable. So tender. So delicious._

This troubled boy was _his_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Sorry about the almost-smut! But it was kind of important for the storyline… oh well XD

* Oh and by the way, the reference to the death of the Nightingale is about the Nightingale and the Rose, a poem by Oscar Wilde, who was a fantastically witty, intelligent and brilliant man who was imprisoned for homosexuality after being betrayed by his lover… noticing the parallels yet? XD


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

A/N: Thanks so much for all your reviews! One of my lovely reviewers, Maara Annika, pointed out that it was a mistake about Oscar Wilde's lover betraying him, and that it was actually the Marquess of Queensbury who betrayed him (his own father O-O ) So my bad. I will get vengeance on my English teacher…

Sebastian's suddenly become a lot more badass in this chapter… I've just realised lol I think it's because I was listening to Sweet Dreams at the time… the Marilyn Manson one. Not the Beyonce crap. And then I listened to Wakeshima Kanon… weird mix lol XD

So yeah, normal warnings: Yaoi, angst. More angst. And a little bit more angst, just to top it all off XD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"They did this to you?" Sebastian's hand grazed Ciel's for a moment.

The boy flinched, cowering back from the man. "Don't touch me!" he spat. A small, tainted hand shoved Sebastian away roughly, causing him to fall to the floor.

"You can talk to me, you know, _Ciel_." He smoothed the boy's face gently, their eyes meeting for a fleeting moment.

Ciel growled in response, lashing out violently with one bare foot. "You're the last person I would _ever_ speak to about this! Just… leave me alone!" his face was flushed, stained with tears, his voice becoming an anguished sound, not quite a shriek, not quite a sob, not quite a yell.

Sebastian sighed, getting up slowly as he straightened out his jacket.

"Of course, _my Lord_. But you know where I am if you need me." He drew closer, trailing the tip of one finger up the side of the teen's neck, breathing a rush of hot air into the shell of his ear. "In _any_ way."

Ciel shivered, the heated look of arousal quickly being concealed by deep, intense loathing. "Go to hell, Sebastian." A hiss.

Sebastian chuckled lowly. "Oh, believe me, I will. But you'll be coming with me."

He bent down suddenly to kiss the boy roughly. Ciel pushed against him trembling, jolting as the foreign tongue forced its way into his mouth. The sharp pinch of teeth against his lower lip, and the rough scrape of the man's canines. He tore free violently, slapping the man around the face sharply. He fell to the floor panting. "Get off me!"

Sebastian merely smirked, and stalked back to his corner. "Sweet dreams, _my Lord_."

The sleeping youth's eyelashes fluttered slightly in his sleep, soft puffs of breath escaping from perfectly parted lips. His cheeks flushed, he writhed slightly in his sleep. From across the room, a pair of blood-red eyes watched him intently.

_Lips danced across the boy's lithe frame, Sebastian's fingers curling around every inch of his flesh. His teeth nipping roughly at untouched skin, knowing him as nobody else had ever known him. A playful nip at a half-blossoming bud of a nipple. _The boy moaned lightly in his sleep, curling into himself slightly.

_Sebastian's flesh against his, the passionate, yet cruel teasing almost unbearable. _Another slight mewl, the teen unaware of himself as he unconsciously reached down to curl his hand around his member, dying for release.

"Mmn… ah!"

_The heat of another's hips grinding against his, the clashing hatred so intense it was almost… love. _Ciel's hand moved faster, sighing and mewing in ecstasy at the feeling of skin on skin. He writhed in his sleep, conscious, yet dreaming at once, a single bead of sweat beginning to trail down delicate young skin. _More_.

"S…Sebast…ian!"

His hips bucked into his fist. _Sebastian stroking him, tugging at him roughly, watching his pleasured face as he groaned and tossed beneath him, strands of blue plastered to his forehead. Sebastian's eyes… watching him like this… _Those scarlet eyes, staring at him from across the room, feasting on that delicious sight.

"Seb…Sebastian! M…more!"

And then a larger hand stopped his. Ciel sat up with a shudder, eyes wide. No… he hadn't been… not now… not with Sebastian… he paled.

The man smirked back at him, his hand still covering Ciel's, prying the smaller fingers away from his member. He chuckled darkly. "For someone who expressed such profound hate for me, Ciel, you appear to be rather…" he trailed off suggestively, his grin widening threateningly. "…shall we say, _enamoured_ of me?"

"No! I…I'm no- ah!" the younger gasped at the sudden contact, shuddering violently. His hands drew the man to him unconsciously, seizing his shirt roughly. Unaware of his own actions, burying his face into the man's chest.

Sebastian chuckled lowly.

Ciel squirmed. "Ge-get _off_…"

The elder man smirked at the contradictory nature of the boy's words, feeling the way that Ciel was pressed flush against him, clinging to him, and that, despite his protests, he was hardening quickly under the assault.

"N…Ah! Sebas…tian! Nngh…"

Lips grazing the outer shell of the boy's ear, his tongue traced a familiar path, savouring the salty flavour of the teen's skin. Ciel shivered, throwing his head back to reveal more untainted white flesh. The elder man accepted it greedily, his kisses turning quickly to rough bites and nips, as if he wished to devour the boy.

"S-Sebastian… please…"

_So now the boy wanted him._ His plan was finally becoming reality. Sebastian smirked into the tender skin, fingertips slowly popping each button out of its socket. _Be gentle, but cruel. Beautiful, but evil._ _That's the way to make someone love you._

The boy's shirt slipped silently to the ground, pooling softly around his feet, leaving his young flesh naked and bare, shimmering slightly under the flickering light of the candle. Sebastian could feel him shiver under his touch, the elder man's fingers tightening possessively for a moment around the boy's arms, pulling him in for another forceful kiss.

Lips trailed once more down the boy's jugular, slender hands delicately fingering a strand of indigo hair. A taunting scrape of canines along a perfectly-shaped collarbone, a pointed tongue flicking out to taste the salty, bruised flesh. That hand slowly trailing down naked flesh, skimming the silk of the boy's belly, before curling delicately around his member. The younger man gave a sudden gasp, clinging to him even closer.

Ciel arched, kitten-like, as Sebastian's teeth enclosed around his nipple without warning, nipping at it roughly, tongue tracing teasing circles around the sensitive bud. The man squeezed the boy's member hard, without warning. Softly screaming at the pleasurable pain, hips bucked violently. Only to no avail. The welcoming, cruel hand was withdrawn suddenly. The younger fell back to the floor with a soft whine, completely exposed, vulnerable, yet too tired to let pride overcome him.

There was a dark chuckle. "Unsatisfied, _my Lord_? Quite something for someone who so vehemently resisted my advances earlier."

"Shu…shut up, Sebastian…"

The boy tensed. Even only the slightest brush of a fingertip was enough to turn him to jelly, as those hands smoothed his inner leg teasingly, a breath hitching in his throat as Sebastian began to suckle on the pure white flesh of his thigh. A strand of raven hair brushed his manhood fleetingly. Ciel let out a soft mewl… before suddenly clamping his hand over his mouth in an attempt to stifle the sound.

"Get on with it!"

He _had_ meant it to come out as a growl or threat, but somehow, it had twisted in his throat on the way out and come out as a plead. Ciel scowled. And now that _idiot_ was smirking at him like he had just performed some highly amusing _trick_.

Sebastian had pulled back from his leg and was gazing down at the boy, a smug grin pulling at the corners of his mouth at the helpless position he had the boy in. A slender index finger slid from the base of the boy's member to the tip, pausing over the slit, as if in cruel jest.

"What do you say?"

Forcing this proud creature to submit was one of the most rewarding things he had ever done. The elder sneered down at his prey, feeling the hard flesh beneath his finger, the almost anguished expression on the boy's face… _oh yes_; such an inexperienced young one couldn't wait much longer. And it was quite a symbol of the boy's pride that he wasn't begging already. Even Sebastian was starting to feel a little uncomfortable, the sensual mixture of pain and ecstasy on the teen's face not helping to relieve him of his "problem".

"…P-_please_…Sebastian…"

The man jolted out of his reverie, staring down at the child in satisfaction. He had said it. He had _begged _for it. For a fleeting moment, one cruel side to Sebastian was tempted to end it, to leave the boy here like this, but what fun would that be? And certainly, then he could never carry out his plan.

"Yes, _my Lord_."

The boy beneath him jolted upwards, clutching at raven hair as he was engulfed into that warm, comforting cavern, his back forming a perfect arch as he felt that tongue encircle him like flames. A chuckle. The vibration causing shocks of intense pleasure to stab through his belly and back, his hands balling into fists so tight that his nails drew blood. The searing kisses and gentle nips down the side of his length and Ciel lost all rational thought, thrusting and coiling upwards, that death-like urge to get closer to the fire, to become engulfed in the smoke. The subtle pinch of a nipple, the brushing of a thigh against his own, driving him closer to the edge, step by step, ready to jump. And then the feeling on canines scraping his neck was all he needed.

The boy gave a sharp cry, jerking violently, the explosion blinding, overpowering, overcome with pleasure. His head fell back onto the floor, watching Sebastian under heavy eyelids as the man licked the blood from his fist.

"Sebastian…" the boy murmured once, before he fell asleep, curling into the man's lap.

Sebastian stared in confusion down at the boy. _A familiar feeling. Yet strange. Comforting, yet terrifying. What was this?_


End file.
